


Communication is Key (like honestly it is)

by WritingEverything



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angst, BAMF Clary Fray, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jace isn't helping here, Jace needs to pick a name, Lack of Communication, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Ugh idk I just wanted to write angst, Why Did I Write This?, alec is kinda a dick a first, honestly communication is key in a relationship, i can’t believe I wrote this, i like rape/non-con fics and i fucked up???, then again everyone really is, why did i put camillie she’s literally not gonna show up anywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEverything/pseuds/WritingEverything
Summary: Communication is key in a relationship.Alec and Magnus both forget this sometimes.——Warning: This fanfic may be triggering for sexual assault survivors. I do not intend to disrespect those who have suffered through something like that. Read at your own caution.





	Communication is Key (like honestly it is)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fucked up so like, here have this. I'm not even good at writing. I haven't never even written anything remotely close to sex (at least, not anything good), and here I am with this.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warnings (check the tags, I'll also be putting them in the notes at the beginning of each chapter):
> 
> -Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con  
> -Description of Violence  
> -Implied/Referenced Drug Use  
> -Victim Blaming  
> -other stuff i'm just fucking tired okay.
> 
>  
> 
> They're probably OOC. Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't remember deciding to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC for both of them. Not that good at writing yet, I have a hard time fully connecting and getting the characters right.

He wakes up in a bed that isn't his, a certain soreness radiating all over his body. On a second glance, he realizes he's in one of the spare rooms in the back of Pandemonium. He doesn't remember heading in here to sleep. He didn't drink that much last night, either, so there's no way he passed out drunk or something.

_Did he, maybe? He can't remember much of last night, now that he thinks about it. It wasn't unlike him to drink, after all, so maybe he did down a few._

* * *

He paces around the room and checks his phone. It's just after 2 in the morning, and his lock screen is bombarded with text messages from Alec, Isabelle, and even a one from Jace, surprisingly (the blonde never texted him of his own accord, unless it was for a favour, or concerning someone he cared about). From Alec, they're asking where he is, while Isabelle and Jace's messages are that Alec is looking for him.

He's surprised ( _and a bit disappointed_ ) he forget to text the Nephilim last night that he was staying at Pandemonium. 

~~_(He doesn't remember deciding to stay.)_ ~~

* * *

He makes a portal back to his loft. For some reason, his magic feels a little off. It takes a little more effort (that he doesn't want to waste at the moment) to summon enough to make the portal. It's nothing that hasn't happened before, of course, but he doesn't remember doing anything that required him to use an extensive amount of his magic.

He looks around the spare room he's in and decides he doesn't want to be in here any longer. He steps through the portal, and the moment he appears on the other side, a pair of strong arms are pulling him into an embrace. The hug is warm, and he  _knows_ who it is, but yet he suddenly squirms in their grip.

His brown, glamoured-eyes meet deep, steely blue ones, and he tries to manage a soft smile for the other man. The smile he's given back is enough to push away any dark thoughts.

"Magnus, where were you?" They're still close together, bodies pressed up against one another. Neither seem like they're pulling back soon.

Distantly, Magnus waves a hand and the portal is gone. He leans up and buries his face in Alec's neck, and snakes his arms around it. "I'm sorry darling, I drank too much last night at Pandemonium. Lilith knows the last time I drank until I passed out."

He feels the younger man wrap his arms around his waist. "You didn't call me. I could've came and got you." A pause. "I was worried."

Magnus can't help the dopey smile that creeps up on his face. The shadowhunter was so _honest_ and caring that Magnus almost couldn't believe he was dating such a man. "I know you were, darling. But I figured you could use a good night's rest. I didn't want to inconvenience you and have you come all the way to the club."

"I didn't sleep," Alec said. "I was wondering where you were."

"Oh. Oops."

He feels a sharp knife-guilt-stab through his chest. It's not like he _meant_ to pass out, it just happened. But in a way, it  _was_ sorta Magnus' own fault. If he hadn't drank too much ( _ ~~what did he drink again?~~_ ~~~~), he could've made it back to the loft.

They stay in each other's arms for a few moments longer, savoring the silence and peace they didn't usually have around them. Alec's body was warm against his, chasing away the odd coldness in his bones, so he presses himself closer and chases the warmth. He would've happily stayed in this moment forever, just him and Alexander, but unfortunately, the world was still turning. Magnus is the first to pull away first, reluctantly, and Alec follows suit.

He looks up at the shadowhunter, eyes trailing him up and down, fully taking him in since he first entered the loft that morning. The younger man is fully clothed, minus his signature jacket, though it looks as if the clothes were thrown on in a haste. Perhaps he was just putting on his shirt when Magnus made the portal. The thought that he missed Alexander, half-dressed, just waking up, getting changed . . . Magnus sighs to himself regretfully. He didn't even get to wake up to Alec in bed, sleeping beside him (or perhaps already awake and just laying there. Alec always  _was_ an early-riser).

He notices the other man taking him in as well, and he wonders how he got so lucky.

"Well, if we're done standing here in the hallway, how about I make some breakfast?" Alec's face breaks into a grin, and it's contagious so Magnus ends up smiling too. He's about to ask what they should have-maybe some pancakes like the ones he made a week ago-when the grin disappears from Alec's face, and is replaced with a frown. That look doesn't belong there, but before Magns can ask  _what's wrong_ , the other man takes a step back.

"What's that?"

"What's . . . what?" He slightly tilts his head to one side and arches a perfect eyebrow, genuinely confused. At any other moment, he'd find Alec's thinking face ( _where he narrows his eyebrows and gets this cute, distant look in his eyes and parts his lips a little_ ) absolutely charming, but right now he's worried about the sudden shift of mood.

Alec points at Magnus' neck. "Right—on your neck, Magnus."

Magnus raises a hand to his neck and begins feels around it. ' _Is there something there?_ ' He doesn't find anything, doesn't ask Alec for clarification, doesn't even know what he's looking for, until he presses in the place a bit above the space between his neck and shoulder, and winces. It feels like that part was hit, or like a bruise—wait..

He summons a mirror and holds it out so he can see the spot he's pressing against. Sure enough, there's a jeweled hickey smudged there, very prominent against his tan skin. Whoever did it bit hard, harder than Magnus usually enjoys, or even lets.

He feels himself frowning, too. He doesn't remember the two of them doing anything in the bedroom the past few days. Even if it was a week ago, or even 3 days, the hickey would've begun to fade, even one this harsh, if just by a little bit.

He uses his magic to send the mirror back in his closet and looks up at Alec. "Alexander, it's—“ he starts to say, but he can't find the right words.

"It's what, Magnus?" Alec asks ( _and he looks so_ hurt _all of a sudden and Magnus just wants to kiss him until they're both smiling again_ ). "I know we haven't done much, but I know what a hickey is." It's a wonder why Alec starts to blush, despite the tension in the air and the fact that they  _have_ done a lot.

"I don't—“ he tries again, but the right words still don't come to him. "It's not what it looks like." Because it really isn't.

But apparently, those were the wrong words to say. "It's not what it looks like?" Alec's expression hardens. "So what, a hickey just suddenly appeared on your neck without you realizing? It's looks new, too."

Magnus steps forward and opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he stops short when the shadowhunter backs away. "Alexander, listen," he pleads. "I would never even  _think_ about hurting you like this. This isn't—I don't know where it came from."

Alec's silence hits him like a truck.

"You don't believe me?" He doesn't even try to mask the disbelief in his voice.

"If you were in my shoes, would you believe  _me_?"

"Yes, because I  _trust_ my boyfriend, and I  _know_ he would never see someone," Magnus said through gritted teeth. The air was so thick around him, he felt like he was suffocating. Maybe they could move this argument to the balcony, he feels like he can't breath at the moment.

Alec regards him with this cold mask, the one he wore when Magnus was first trying to get close, and it makes a small part inside Magnus die.

"It's—I just don't—“ Alec stumbles over his words for a moment. "It's right  _there_ , Magnus," he says, gesturing to his neck. "You didn't even try to hide it."

"Because I didn't know it was there in the first place!"

"Does that sound logical to you?" the other man asks. "If I had one, what would you think?"

"Of course I'd be upset, Alexander," Magnus scoffs. "But instead of jumping to conclusions, I'd ask you about it and talk?"

Alec shakes his head at that and begins to move to the front doors. "You could've used your magic and hidden it, too."

"You are being unreasonable—“

"And you're acting odd!"

" _I'm_ acting odd?" Magnus feet are glued to the ground as he watches Alec take his jacket from the coat rack  _ ~~(where did he get it, they were just standing here)~~_ ~~~~. "You are refusing to listen to what I'm saying-"

"Because what you're saying doesn't make sense!" the younger man shoots back as he pulls on his jacket. "Someone gave you a hickey, but you don't remember it? Is that why you stayed at Pandemonium? Were you doing something with someone?”

Magnus is almost mortified at the thought. "What? No, of course not—!”

"Then why did you stay there?"

"I told you, I got drank too much and passed out," he says.

"And you didn't get any of my messages or calls? Not even Izzy's or Jace's?" Alec questions.

"No, I didn't," Magnus says. "I was drunk, I slept through them." Wouldn't he have woken up when Alec called, though? He's drank until he couldn't move before, and he remembers this one time Ragnor showing him drunk-written messages from a drunk-Magnus.

 _Wait a minute, I don't remember any missed call notifications._ That's right, when he woke up, his lock screen was only filled with messages from the 3 silbings.

He looks up, ready to say what he was just thinking, when he sees Alec opening the front doors to leave. His train of thought gets thrown off the rails immediately.

"No, no, no, no, hold up, wait," he begs. He reaches out and latches onto Alec's wrist. "Alexander, don't go. Listen to me."

But Alec shakes his head. "Magnus, let go," he says, and is trying to pull his hand out of Magnus' grip."

"Alexander—“

"Magnus, please—“

" _Alec—“_

The shadowhunter refuses to look at him. "I just—I need some time to think. I'll be back later. Let go."

Magnus lets Alec slip out of his grasp and shut the door as he leaves. Something behind Magnus explodes, but he barely registers it.

_( ~~Oh god not again, he let go of him again~~ )._


End file.
